Sanjin and Daisuke meet the arrancars
by mikerules135
Summary: I made this for fanfic author Chelz flame can't really remember her fanfic name but whatever close enough i've seen her comic on devian art and that got me the idea to combine my charecters with hers enjoy :


Sajin and Daisuke meet an Espada

It shows a group of first year students near the gate to the world of the living and at least 5 third year guides the group was going to practice in the world of the living to fight dummy hollows it shows Daisuke looking around for Sajin)

Daisuke: (man where is she?)

Guide: Gato Daisuke where is your partner?

Daisuke: she should be here soon sir it's uh…

Voice: Wait!!

(The students see Sajin rushing to them she stops out of breath)

Daisuke: Sajin there you are where were you?

Sajin: (panting) I- over (gasping) slept.

Female Guide: Mrs. Sajin please due us all a favor and try to make past your first year.

Sajin: I'm sorry mam it won't happen again.

Guide 2#: Alright it seems almost everyone one is here where is Shinzo?

(it shows Shinzo right behind Sajin)

Shinzo: hey their cutie.

Sajin: (startled) wha- what are you doing here?

Shinzo: oh didn't anyone tell you I've been assigned with the two of you this is great were gonna be the best of buddies.

Daisuke: (grumbling)

Guide: attention all students as most of you know during a training session a few years ago we have had to establish new rules and security measures to ensure your safety now then here are the rules during our visit 1# do not leave the training grounds 2# do not interact with living beings and 3# if you see any other hollows that are strong do not engage them.

(Soon afterwards it shows a small hollow trying to attack Daisuke but he jumps and slashes it with his sword the hollow disperses)

Daisuke: rest in peace hollow. (Sheathes sword)

Sanjin: whoo hoo way to go Daisuke that was awesome! (Thumbs up)

Daisuke: thanks Sanjin now ho- (his ears pick up something) look out!

(It shows a hollow about to attack Sanjin but she simply back flips over it and then stabs it in the back and lands on her feet)

Daisuke: that was…..

Sanjin: why do you think I overslept?

Daisuke: since when have you been training?

Sanjin: what do you mean?

Daisuke: well…. You're not exactly the hardest working person.

Sanjin: Jerk.

(Sanjin sees Shinzo just sleeping on the sidewalk)

Sanjin: uh…. Shinzo could you wake up?

Shinzo: (snores)

(Sajin kneels down shaking him with her arms)

Daisuke: (why doesn't she just kick him instead?)

(Shinzo arms grab Sanjin like a teddy bear he starts cuddling her)

(Shinzo blushes a bit while struggling to get out of his arms)

(Daisuke hits Shinzo on the head)

Shinzo: ow (rubs head) what was that for?

Sanjin: (nervous chuckle)

Daisuke: try to remember Shinzo we are here to train not slack off.

Shinzo: yeah yeah… (Gets up) hey you guys wanna get something to eat theirs this great

Burger place that I know of right next to this arcade.

Daisuke: (growls anger mark) we aren't here to goof off alright!

Shinzo: jeez what's the big deal who cares about all this anyway?

Sanjin: look lets all just calm down ok?

Shinzo: Screw you Gato! I'm outta of here!! (He storms off into the night)

Sanjin: wa- wait Shinzo!

Daisuke: forget him Sanjin we'll find him later.

Sanjin: (sigh)

(Meanwhile near a warehouse it shows one of the guides)

Female Guide: Security group 204# what's your status?

Security: Everything in this area is secure mam.

Female Guide: Good I'll check in later.

Security: yes mam!

(The guard signs off)

Security2#: so what do you think about this training session?

Security: I don't know it gives me the creeps that are what anyway come on let's try and gather the students.

(As the two guards walk away it shows 3 figures shaded in the full moon on top of the roof)

(Shows mouth of a man)

Voice: Kill every last one of them but preserve the remains.

(The two others just smile and unsheathe their swords)

(Meanwhile Daisuke and Sanjin are walking together talking)

Daisuke: man that shinzo sure is a pain in the ass.

Right sanjin?

Sanjin: (spaced out with a smile on her face)

Daisuke: (scratches her face)

Sanjin: (covering face) Yeow! What was that for?!

Daisuke: you were thinking about Shinzo weren't you?

Sanjin: (blushes) we- well that's uh…… ok I was but it was only because I'm worried about him.

Daisuke: ok ok come on we should find that jerk.

Sanjin: Maybe you should lighten up on Shinzo sure he can be a bit of an ass sometimes but-

(Just then they see the body of one of the guides)

Sanjin: what happened to her?

Daisuke: (checks for a pulse) she's alive but barley

Female Guide: Freshmen (barley lifts arm) run away while you still ca- can. (She falls unconscious)

Daisuke: don't worry I brought some first aid with me (he sets her against the wall)

Let me ju- (sees sanjin her face pale like a ghost) Sanjin what's wrong.

(Sanjin trembles Daisuke sees the other freshmen running away from hollows devouring other students)

Daisuke: what's going on?!

(it shows 2 of the guides destroying most of the hollows the students start to cheer most likely to win)

Male Guide: Don't worry students we'll protect you from these weaklings. (Starts to laugh)

Daisuke: (man what a show off) (just then his ears hear something)

Sir Look out!

Guide: Huh? (Just then we hear the sound of a blade the guide looks at his chest and touches it on his hand is blood he then just falls dead the other guide is shocked but just then he gets blasted by some energy attack)

(The Students run away Daisuke too but just then he sees Sanjin trying to pick up the female guide)

Sanjin: Daisuke help me lift her! (Daisuke begins to lift her but just then the guide wakes up)

Female Guide: Wh- why are you two still here? I thought I told you to run (coughs up blood accidently on Daisuke who just shudders)

Sanjin: forgive me mam but we couldn't just leave you here!

(Just then the 3 of them feel enormous retsiu)

Daisuke: (barley standing up) wha- what is this?!

Voice: man those two are either brave or really stupid.

(Daisuke and Sanjin start to sweat)

Voice2#: Totally but hey more blood for our lips.

(it shows 2 teenagers one is a male wearing a white like uniform with green hair with a pony tail and a strange skull like hair piece holding it together the other one is about Sanjin's size and wears also a white like uniform with purple tomboy hair and a strange necklace)

Sanjin: who are you two and why do you have zanpaktous?

Girl: oh pipe kid! Seriously hey bitch what do you teach these students of yours anyway?

Boy: Calm Down look if you must know were-

Daisuke: Arrancars. (The boy looks surprised)

Heh well looks like this freak knows his stuff.

Sanjin: Arran what?

Guide: Arrancars their particular group of hollows who have removed their masks in order to obtain shimigami powers each one has a remnant of their masks on their body's and a hole.

(The two Arrancars jump down from the roof they were on)

Boy: that's right anyway enough chit chat.

Girl: Our orders were to kill every last one of you.

Daisuke: who gave you those orders!?

Girl: none of your business.

Anyway let's introduce ourselves (winks at Daisuke) I'm arrancar 35# Hisako Qufang.

Boy: And I'm arrancar 32# Goro (winks at Sanjin) you're a real hottie.

Sanjin Just glares at him

Hisako: ok you two we told you are names why don't you tell us yours?

Daisuke: I'm Gato Daisuke.

Sanjin: And I'm Okuda Sanjin.

(Wind blows for a minute)

(Goro and Hisako just start laughing hysterically)

Hisako: wha- what a stupid name!

Goro: I know that's a dude's name!

Daisuke and Sanjin get out their swords

Hisako: feh are you two seriously going to try and fight us you're just a bunch of rookies!

Daisuke: were not leaving without protecting the students here you've already killed most of them and 3 of the guides we will stop you!

(The two arrancars just laugh)

Female Guide: don't be idiots both of you! Just leave me and go!

Sanjin: im sorry mam but if I did that I could never live with the burden knowing that we just ran like cowards.

Hisako: enough of this (disappears)

(Sanjin surprised) gets kicked in the face and thrown through a wall)

Daisuke: Sanjin!!

(Hisako just stretches out her foot and starts walking towards the hole in the wall)

Hisako: feh pathetic I'll just kill you right now.

Daisuke: no! (He lunges at hisako with his sword but is blocked by Goro)

Goro: sorry kitty cat but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you (sigh) and I wanted to kill that hottie man…. Hisako always takes the most delicious prey.

Daisuke: Get out of my way damn you!!

Goro: oh shut up!

(His blade hits daisukes shoulder causing his fur to bleed)

Daisuke: Hadou 13# Red Slipshot! (The attack goes directly towards Goro who doesn't move at all the attack hits him causing an explosion)

Daisuke: Did I get him?

(It shows the smoke disperses and Goro isn't even hurt (gasp)

Goro: (cracks neck) huh? Waddya know I think you actually got a little crick in my neck. (Evil chuckle)

(Meanwhile it shows Hisako in the old warehouse searching for Sanjin who let a small trail of blood)

Hisako: come out come out wherever you are.

(It shows sanjin behind a box hiding and sweating)

Sanjin: Damn it! What do I do I don't want to die!

Hisako: (sniffs) you know I gotta say you have a delicious aroma for your blood you though I've evolved to the point where eating other souls is unesscary I have to say (smacks lips) its hard habit to quit!

(Sanjin just comes from above the sky with her sword……… But hisako just stops it with her bare hand)

(Hisako grabs her by her throat chocking her)

(Hisako suddenly grows claws out of her hands)

Hisako: see ya wouldn't wanna be ya!

(laughs)

(Just then hisako is shot at by an enormous energy attack and sent out of the warehouse outside

To where Daisuke and Goro are fighting)

Goro: (shock in eyes) Hisako! (he rushes to help her)

Daisuke: what just happened?

Voice: Man I can't belive I had to save your furry ass.

(It shows out of the hole Shinzo holding up Sanjin he sets her down)

Shinzo: you okay?

Sanjin: yeah thanks (sigh of relief) what was that move you used on her?

Shinzo: Hadou 13# I've sort of perfected it.

Daisuke and the guide who healed herself using a technique join them)

Guide: come on let's get of here.

All: right! (Just then giant cero attack just barley misses them all)

(All four of them see Hisako her outfit half burnt and bloody panting and growling)

Hisako: YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!!! (She then unsheathes her sword)

Goro: No! Hisako the boss said not t-

Hisako: I DON'T CARE!!!

Guide: Dear God no….. Freshmen get out of here run as fast as you can bef-

(Just then she is sliced open by goro everyone has a shock on their face)

Sanjin: (quietly) no….. (The guide leader drops dead)

Goro: man you certainly were annoying after all you caused my girlfriend to get angry man and when she gets angry she's never in the mood to well….. (Chuckles)

Hisako: Goro get out of my way I'm going to kill…….. Every last one of these guys!

(She suddenly does a stance) Obliterate Zetsumaryu!!

(An enormous amount of retisu comes forth all 3 of them could barely stand up just then it shows Hisako with skeleton like claws a ninja like face plate around her mouth and a bony like tale in her back)

Hisako: (Eyes at Sanjin) Die you bitch. (Coldly she just lifts her claw and flicks in the air)

(Sanjin just then has a claw like wound on forehead)

(Shinzo and Daisuke shocked catch her)

Hisako: (looks at Shinzo) you're next.

(Shinzo gets up and unsheathes his sword trembling a bit)

Daisuke: Come on wake up! Wake up Sanjin don't you dare die on us!

(He starts to cry a bit just then Sanjin gets up her forehead still bleeding)

Shinzo: Sanjin you need to rest.

(Sanjin just ignores him and puts out her hand)

Hisako: ha! Your actually gonna try and take us on with a kido attack?

Goro: let me kill her why should you have all the fun (he then goes past his green pony tail and unsheathes the sword on his back and does a stance) Ann halite Bamboo!

(It shows his true form with giant grotesque arms with holes in them and part of his face is skeleton like)

Hisako: go ahead hit us!

(Goro fires giant spikes out of his giant arms all of which the 3 of them doge but the spikes detonate like bombs Shinzo is sent flying unconsiucs while Daisuke trys to hit Hisako but she simply grabs his tiny neck with her bony tail and starts clenching him but at the same time she sends an electrical like attack to him)

Sanjin: Ruler of the mask of flesh and blood all things in the universe fly that which names all heat and war beyond the seas and reverse the sun HADOU 33# RED FLAM CANNON!!

(just then Hisako and Goro are hit by a giant blast and both scream)

(Sanjin just pants and is about to faint but Daisuke and Shinzo catch her)

Shinzo: It's okay.

Daisuke: (below her feet) we've got you.

Sanjin: I'm just glad that's it over….. (Just then they see a burnt up Goro who seemed to block part of the attack for hisako)

Goro: nobody (strains) kills my girl)

Hisako: Goro no..

Goro: Don't worry this fight isn't over yet.

Hisako: Damn Straight!

Sanjin: you've got to be kidding me.

(just then an enormous amount of Retsiu sends all 3 of them literally to the ground and seemed to tear up the arrancars too)

Voice: Unbelivealby I told the two of you not to cause that much of a disturbance/

(Sanjin sees the two arrancars shaking In fear and bow she sees in the air another arrancar this one red skinned wearing a white like coat and sunglasses and has a goatee)

Arrancars: Forgive us master!

Espada: that's not for me to decied its for well you know who. (the two of them quiver)

(The Espada notices the 3 freshmen almost complety limp)

Espada: ah so your still concisus?

Sanjin: what are you an arrancar?

Espada: no…. but since you have survived this long I suppose you have earned the honor of learning my name……. I am Arrnacar 10# Rajik Fisher and im also an Espada.

(the 3 of them look confused)

Rajik: im sorry to say this but I have no choice but to kill you all (he is about to reach for his blade but just then a white like energy blinds the 3 arrancars while hisako and Goro our completely blind Rajik sees clearly thorough the light he sees…… Captain Unohana and her squad carrying them away.

The light disperses and Goro and Hisako see the freshmen shimigami are gone.

Rajik: (opens a portal with the snap of his fingers) we're leaving and when we get back "he" will decied your fate.

(They disappear)

(Sanjin then opens her eyes and sees in front of her Daisuke she then is starteld to see the cat on her face)

Daisuke: oh good your finally awake.

Sanjin: Daisuke (looks around) where are we?

Daisuke: Squad 4# barracks luckily those arrnacars caused enough disturbance to catch the attention of the soul society.

Shinzo: hey there sleeping beauty. (it shows in a bed next to Sanjins Shinzo with bandge around his forehead)

Sanjin: Shinzo your okay.

Shinzo: it's gonna take more then a few blades to kill me.

Sanjin: (giggles)

Daisuke: if only you were consiucs when she came.

Sanjin: when who came?

Daisuke: …….. Captain Unohana.

Sanjin: What?! Are you serious?!

Daisuke: yep she healed our injurys and healed the surviving students she really is something.

Sanjin: wow. (sigh) this really was quite an experience.

Shinzo: I'll say (starts reading a magazine)

Daisuke: we all have to start training more then ever now with these arrancars.

Sanjin: don't worry we all will and next time we will defeat that Rajik Fisher I'll make him pay for what he did. (Daisuke nods in agreement and the two of them just smile) (Fades to black)

(it shows Goro and Hisako kneeling bloody with their injurys looking ashamed while Rajik crosses his arms)

Rajik: My Lord I take full responsibility for my subordinates actions please be merciful on them.

(it shows Aizen on a throne)

Aizen: that's quite alright as long as the mission was a success im quite alright with whatever foolhardy actions they did.

Rajik: (bows halfway) Thank you my lord. (turns to subordinates) Express your gratitude.

Both: Thank you Lord Aizen!

Aizen: your welcome you may go now. (the 3 of them leave and Aizen Just smiles)

Aizen: all according to plan.


End file.
